To return
by Phaedra Coopers
Summary: In which Sara returns to the labyrinth after several years in the place of Toby.


-Sara, Karen and I need to talk to you.

Those were the words that sealed her fate, though none of them knew it quite yet. It was the morning after her little stint in the labyrinth and Sara was far from in the mood of discussing anything with her father and step mother. But, she reminded herself, life isn't fair and I just need to suck it up.

-Karen and I got to talking last night about your behavior lately. You are always demeaning Karen and arriving late when we need you to babysit Toby. You are being very irresponsible and acting like a spoiled child. I wish it did not have to come to this, but I truly think this is our only option…

Sara was beginning to get a bad feeling about where exactly this was going. She knew what her father was saying was somewhat true, but that had all changed. She had changed. The labyrinth had irrevocably transformed her, yet everything else was the same.

-We are sending you to military school.

Shock ran threw her system. She had of course heard of military school, which child hadn't? But she thought this was a little excessive though. For one, only the most unruly and troublesome children went to military school. For seconds, she thought they only took boys. She was confused as to how exactly she had deserved this until her eyes settled upon Karen. The grin on her face made it perfectly clear as to who was behind this whole thing. It seems that Karen had finally managed to erase all evidence of her father's first wife, her included. Evil step mother indeed.

The teen sighed knowing that there was nothing she could do. Protesting or throwing a fit would only serve to prove them right. The only thing she could do now was mess with their heads.

-When do I leave?

Her question interrupted her father's rambling as he tried to justify his choice. Not that anyone had been listening.

-Ummm tomorrow?

Robert's voice adopted a sheepish tone. Well, thought Sara, someone pulled in a few favours.

-Alright, I'll go pack.

Sara left the two bewildered adults in the living room and ascended the stairs. On the last step she faintly heard her father say:

-Well… that went well. I told you I had great persuading skills.

Persuasive skills, how very droll, Sara thought, it's a wonder that man is a lawyer. This final decision on Robert's part had finally succeeded in pushing his daughter away. She no longer viewed him as her father, only the male contributor in her birth.

The next day came soon enough and Sara was but minutes away from leaving. Toby had cried all morning as if knowing his savior was departing for such a long time that he could barely conceptualised it at his age. Try as she might, Karen had been unable to calm the child. Finally, it had been Sara who managed to get Toby to quiet down. She whispered soft nothings into his ears and he seemed to understand that he would always be protected by her.

As Sara watched the place she had once called home, she vowed to herself that she would show the world what she was truly made of. She had conquered the labyrinth, everything else was… a piece of cake.

Years passed and Sara graduated military school with highest honours and was offered a fully paid spot at military college where she studied military history, tactics and strategies to become an information officer. Upon graduation, she rose quickly through the ranks and carved quite the reputation for herself, especially considering she was a woman.

Through it all, she would visit her family every time she was on leave. She entertained a cold but cordial relationship with her father and Karen, much to their dismay. Robert had come to regret his decision upon seeing what had become of his fiery daughter. Indeed, the fire she once held had turned to sharp and deadly ice. Karen on her part detested being treated with Sara's cold courtesy which seemed almost disdainful. Her friendship with Toby, though, had done nothing but grow. They were very close and he missed her dearly every time she left.

The family had also been graced with a new member after she had left. Karen had once again become pregnant and had given birth to little girl called Rosaline. Karen, who had always wanted a baby girl, showered the child with more gifts and things than was advisable. The child was spoiled and it showed. Rosaline ruled the household with an iron fist and Toby hated her for it. While he had been much the same as a babe, he had quickly grown out of it. For her part, Rosaline simply seemed to grow worse every year. Sara also carried a slight dislike for the child but was largely indifferent to her. Barely anything affected her nowadays.

Ever since her adventures in the labyrinth, nothing seemed to thrill her anymore. Oh how she longed for a challenge, for some test of her abilities. She even missed the battles of will her and the Goblin King had. The Goblin King. Undoubtedly she missed him the most. She still called her friends from the labyrinth every time she came back to her childhood home and it would give her the most feelings she had had in months. But it only took the thought of the Goblin King to get a response out of her. She never asked after him though she really desired to know what had become of him. Alas, she was too frightened to ask for fear of him having moved on, or worse having simply forgotten about her. She was but a lowly mortal after all. She rarely dwelled on him for it would do nothing but drown her in longing. How she cursed having had the responsibility of saving Toby. She tried not to wonder if giving up her dreams and desires had been worth it.

It was on one of her leaves that the unthinkable happened.

Sara was playing with Toby and Rosaline in her old room which was now Toby's. Robert and Karen were out god knows where… again. Playing was perhaps not an adequate term to qualify what was happening. Rosaline was playing Queen, again, and Toby and Sara were the slaves. Not of their own choice, of course, but to avoid the major tantrum that would ensue if they refused. Month of abuse and degradation at her small hands had finally made Toby snap and he said the words he had promised Sara never to say.

-I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away right now!

Sara had never even wanted Toby to know that story, hell she hadn't even want him within ten feet of the book. It had been Karen who had given Toby the small red book in an effort to spite Sara knowing she did not like people touching her things. Of course she had never realised that she had effectively given Toby the tools to get rid of her favourite child.

Sara felt a jolt when she heard the words. A part of her was mad at Toby for having broken his promise, another was afraid of what was to come, but a greater part of her was gleefully expecting the return of her favourite monarch. She was quite put out with that part, thinking it an inappropriate response to the situation.

Rosaline simply looked dumbfounded at her brother thinking him quite dense for believing such silly things. Karen had never approved of fairy tales and as such had never read any to her. Suddenly, lightning tore through the sky and ripped open a violent storm. A few seconds later the power went off and Rosaline wondered if she should reconsider her opinions on fairy tales.

Sara held her breath in anticipation and examined the room for exits and entry points. Rosaline was no longer with them and she knew that she had little time. She inched towards her duffle bag in the corner to gather what she would need to run the labyrinth. There was no way she was letting Toby run it. She had saved him once and she was going to make damn sure she wouldn't need to do so again. She put on her combat boots and hid a few weapons on her person, mostly knives as she did not know how magic would affect guns. She thanked whatever higher powers there was that she was wearing appropriate clothes for what she was about to undertake. She had a black tank top on and a pair of cargo pants. She also made sure to bring a small bag with necessities such as a jacket, lighter, first aid kit and rations (she was not going to eat anything from the underground considering what had happened last time). She planned to finish the labyrinth early enough to have time to negotiate certain things with the Goblin King. This was to be her second chance, she would not waste it becoause of her sense of responsibility. She was never really fond of Rosaline, but she would make a most terrible goblin.

It seemed like an eternity before the window snapped open, but barely a minute had passed. Out from the storm a winged figure emerged and as it geared itself for landing it started to transform into a humanoid figure. Sara exhaled as finally the man who had haunted her for the last few years stood in her old bedroom. She shivered, in other circumstances such a sentence could have meant so many nicer things. She blanked her face and met his gaze.

He obviously had not been expecting her, by the look of surprise upon his face. He schooled his features and started to circle her like the predator she knew him to be.

-Been wishing children away again Sara? Got jealous of another child?

His words were sharp and aimed to hurt, but as Sara knew them to be false she simply shrugged them off.

-I see that I have been overestimating your powers oh Goblin King, for if you cannot even sense who summoned you, you must not be all that powerful. Such a pity.

The last sentence was said with mock solemnity and the edge of the Goblin King's lips twitched a little in appreciation of the throw back. It seemed that he enjoyed these little power plays as much as Sara had.

-Hmmm, It is true that I had been summoned by a male voice…

He surveyed the room and his eyes fell on Toby. His eyes widened slightly in recognition.

-Ahh, so it was young master Toby that called upon my services. Didn't your sister ever tell to be careful of what you wished for?

Toby backed up until he hit the wall, his fear clearly apparent in how hard he was shaking. As he spoke his voice trembled as well.

-She made me promise never to say the words… but I was so angry. She is such a terrible child, I just… I'm so sorry Sara! Please forgive me! I'm so so sorry.

He ran to Sara and hugged her middle burying his head into her stomach. Sara ran her hand through his hair and shushed him gently.

-Shh, Toby its ok, I forgive you. Don't worry I'll make it better.

She lifted her eyes from where Toby clung to her and looked at the Goblin King just in time to see that his eyes had softened a little at the sight of them. When he realised she was staring at him he slipped back into his villain personae.

-And how exactly will you do such a thing, a child has been wished away and clearly this young one is in no shape to run my labyrinth.

-Then I shall run in his place.

Was Sara said while she kept eye contact with the Goblin King. Surprise than dark delight flashed through his eyes before he replied.

-One cannot run in the place of another, but perhaps I can make an exception… for a cost. Let us up the stakes of our little game shall we?

-What do you propose your highness?

The Goblin King lifted an eyebrow at the use of his formal title. She had not uttered it in an insolent tone, simply a neutral one.

-You shall replace your brother as a runner, but if you do not complete my labyrinth in the allotted time, not only shall I keep the child, but you will be mine for eternity to do so I wish.

He leered at the end of his sentence taking in the changes time and extensive military training had done to her body. It would not be an unpleasant way to spend the rest of eternity, though he would rather have her as his equal than as his slave. At least this way she would be his, the Goblin King thought as his mind brought back the images of her rejection.

-That seems agreeable, but why would you offer such a thing knowing that I had already conquered the labyrinth once?

-You see the labyrinth evolves to suit its runner. It presented a suitable level of difficulty last time and will do so again.

-Then I accept these terms. Toby, if I do not return by tomorrow morning tell Robert and Karen that there was something wrong with Rosaline and that I took her to the hospital. This way they shall blame me for her disappearance.

Toby looked horrified at the thought that he may lose his sister. He hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions and now they were going to cost him his sister. Life was a hard teacher. All he could do was nod at her instructions and wipe his teary eyes. She kissed his head and told him to stay safe. Sara calmly walked over to the Goblin King and took the proffered hand. She was ready.

The Goblin King was astonished at her lack of resistance and relished the feel of her hand in his. They seemed to fit so perfectly. He was perplexed at the changes in Sara. Since he held no power over her since she had defeated him, he had not been able to watch her from his crystals. What had happened to her since her last stay in his labyrinth? Where once she had been all spark, she was now a cold flame. He had yet to decide if he liked this new Sara better. Time would tell. After all he would be watching her run his labyrinth again.

He glittered them over to the hill that overlooked the labyrinth and for a moment both Sara and the Goblin Kind stood astonished at the view. The labyrinth was much darker and dangerous looking than the last time Sara had seen it. Perhaps this would be a challenge she thought gleefully. For his part the Goblin King was astonished to see that the labyrinth had remained in its original form. In its true form, the labyrinth was at its most challenging; even most fae would have trouble arriving at its center. What in the world had happened to his Sara for this to be an adequate level of difficulty for her? Not only had the labyrinth remained in its original state, but it seemed almost happy. He would have to look into this.

-You know the rules, you have 13 hours to reach the castle if not your freedom and that of the child are forfeit.

-In that case see you later.

With that she walked into the labyrinth leaving a confused monarch behind. He shrugged and glittered away to his throne room, he had a child to meet and a runner to watch.

Sara arrived at the gates of the labyrinth to find them locked. She was unsurprised and she started looking around for a gate keeper. Finding none she took matters into her own hands and picked the lock. It spring open after a few minutes and she entered.

The child was unbearable, no wonder her brother had wished her away. Hell if there was anyone he could wish her away to he would. She had spent the first few minutes wailing inconsolably to then start screaming bloody murder when the goblins tried to comfort her. Even if Sara lost he would not be turning her into a goblin. He could not bear having to associate with this creature for the rest of eternity.

Sara silently chuckled to herself thinking about how the Goblin King must be ripping his hair out from dealing with her half-sister. She was enjoying every minute of her time in the labyrinth. After entering she had encountered a group of strange creatures who had attacked her. She quickly incapacitated them knowing they were only doing their jobs. Now she was sneaking around avoiding such groups. She was making great time. She turned a corner to avoid another squadron only to come face to face with a sphinx.

He watched as Sara made her way through his labyrinth mostly avoiding the guards. She was doing remarkably well and he felt his admiration for her grow. He needed to find a way to keep her here. The brat had become so troublesome that he had had to put a sleeping spell on her. Toby had been a far better sport at this. He turned his attention from the snoring Rosaline back to his crystal where Sara now faced down a sphinx. He held his breath, sphinxes were dangerous and unpredictable. He may have to intervene.

-Answer my riddle or be devoured

Thundered the sphinx. Sara appraised the creature for any weaknesses.

-What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?

Sara looked thoughtful for a few seconds then proposed an answer.

-A river

She intoned clearly not wanting to be misunderstood. The sphinx bowed its head in defeat and moved to let her pass. Sara walked towards the beast warily. Sara put her hands in her pocket and fingered the knife therein. Her paranoia was justified when the sphinx suddenly struck out. With surprizing grace and rapidity, Sara planted her dagger in the creature's neck. Shocked at being struck, the sphinx stumbled back and retreated. As if nothing had happened, Sara wiped her weapon on a stray leaf and continued her journey.

Staring wide eyed into his crystal, the Goblin King could scarcely believe what he had just seen. It seemed his love was ready for whatever his labyrinth threw at her. This simply would not do, she was traveling too fast he needed to slow her down. With that thought he started plotting.

She finally reached the Bog of Eternal Stench, which she found to be rather ridiculous when she thought about it now.

-Stop ye who goes there! This bridge is a restricted area by orders of his majesty the King.

A low chuckle escaped Sara as she saw her small friend upon his cowardly steed.

-Merry meet my dear friend.

-My lady it is you! But whatever business has brought you to the underground once more?

-It seems that my little brother takes more after me than I thought, he has wished his sister away and I am running in his place.

-That is quite generous of you but…

-Sawah! You back! Ludo miss!

Having heard Ludo's lumbering steps far before seeing him, Sara turned to engulf him into a hug which he quickly reciprocated.

-Oh I have missed you two! I wish I had more time to call…

-Think nothing of it my Lady, we know that you do what you can to see us.

-Do you two wish to accompany me to the castle? And have any of you seen Hoggle I have yet to encounter him.

-He has been employed at the castle as the new royal gardener. The King and he cannot stand each other, but Hoggle is the best gardener around. It would be my pleasure to accompany you on this endeavour. What say you brother Ludo?

-Ludo help Sawha.

They made their way to the forest meeting a few guards along the way that Sir Didymus was too proud to avoid. To his great dismay it was Sara who took care of them. The forest was dark and gloomy and Sara made sure not to lose sight of her friends fearing they would get hurt. She really should not have offered to take them with her. This version of the labyrinth was dangerous. She heard branches cracking on her left and she spun ready to attack. It seems it was a false alarm. She turned then emitted a long groan. Her friends were nowhere to be found. The sound had not been an assailant but a distraction. She knew better than to start hollering after them and thus continued on her way hopping they would be fine. Suddenly a creature sprung out of the dark underbrush and tackled her to the ground. A dark centaur stood over her leering down at her body. His lower body showed proof of what exactly his intentions were. He pushed himself insistently towards her pointing a spear at her neck. She meekly crawled toward the protruding appendage in a show of submission. When she was finally out of the range of the spear, she silently drew forth a knife and slashed off the offending tissue. She rolled out of the way as the creature collapsed in pain and ran as fast as she could.

The Goblin King was in a black rage when he saw the centaur tackling his beloved. He knew what dark intentions it held towards what was his. Though he did wince when he saw what Sara had done he felt no sympathy for the creature and made sure to transfer it to an oubliette for further torture. He took a deep breath and readied himself to execute his plan.

Sara did not slow down until she came upon the scene of her friends being attacked by vine-like creatures. She analysed the situation. If she ran over to save them she would be caught but if she did not they would most certainly be choked to death. She could not set the creatures ablaze as that would hurt her friends. It was during her contemplation of the situation that the Goblin King appeared.

-It seems your friends have gotten themselves into quite the situation. I could always help… at a price of course.

-And what price would that be?

Sara fingered the knife in her pocket nervously as she waited for his reply. The Goblin King held up a fist and uncurled it to reveal a peach.

-One bite is all I ask, surely you must be hungry. I do not want you to lose consciousness before the end of our little game.

He smirked. She gazed at her friends and suddenly had an idea.

-Alright, free them and return them to their home safely and I will taste the peach.

His smirk widened as she answered and with a swish of his hand Ludo and Sir Didymus disappeared. They would wake in a few hours at their home in the bog to their utter confusion. He presented the peach to her and she reached out to it. She gently took the peach from him, their hands touching for a fraction of a second. They feeling it gave them almost made both moan out in pleasure. I was like coming home after a grueling day. She brought the peach to her lips and took a bite. All went black.

Where was she? She scoped her surroundings to ascertain that she was in a ball room. Who was she? What a surprizing question she thought. Even more surprizing is the fact that she could not answer it. People were twirling about in the most complicated outfits. Curious, she looked down at herself. Her dress was elegant and very simple composed of dark green silk and black lace. She turned and saw that the walls were made of a mirror like substance. She took a few seconds to admire the woman she saw before realising it was herself. She turned away from the wall and made her way across the ballroom searching but not quite knowing what for. She felt a presence behind her. She turned and met the eyes of the most beautiful man. She took the proffered hand and soon they were flying across the dance floor. She could not imagine anything more right. Well perhaps she could. Every now and then her hand would give a painful throb. She wondered why. Her partner brought her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

-Stay with me Sara, imagine how we could be.

She scrunched her eyebrows.

-Sara? Is that my name? And why would I stay with you, I don't even know you?

Her hand gave another painful throb.

-Of course you know me, it is I Jareth, your fiancée.

-if you are my fiancée, why are you asking me to stay?

The pain in her hand was almost too much. She seemed to slowly be losing her grip on reality. Was this even reality she wondered, it all seems so dream-like.

-… We had a falling out recently and I have been trying to convince you to come back to me.

-What was our falling out ov…

She tried to distract herself from the pain but it was too much. The world started fading. Jareth started panicking as he saw Sara fading out. What was happening? He thought. Such a thing is unheard of. She finally faded out of existence.

Sara woke up with a gasp. She looked down at her hand and gently uncurled it from around her knife. She had been right, the pain of the cut had woken her up. She bandaged her hand and continued on her way.

What a clever thing his beloved was, Jareth thought as he watched her wake up. Though he would have appreciated if she did not harm herself again, especially with the intention of getting away from him. He sighed and started to get ready for their final confrontation.

Instead of using the door as she had the last time Sara scaled the wall to get into the Goblin city. After that it was almost child's play to make her way to the castle. Goblins were definitely not the smartest creatures. Again ignoring the castle doors she made herself a rudimentary grappling hook and took to the windows. Once in the castle she cleared her way by tossing goblins out the windows, which they seemed to enjoy for some unfathomable reason. She was so close to the end she could almost taste it. It tasted like peaches. She broke into a run and finally breached to doorway into the Escher room. Jareth was there, perfect as always, Rosaline was also there. Sara had mostly forgotten about the brat she had to save becoming so involved in the challenge the labyrinth had provided. She stared at the young girl perplexed as to why she was unmoving.

-… I had to put her to sleep… she was disturbing the goblins.

Sara threw her head back and let out a laugh.

-She annoyed you that much didn't she?

Jareth looked vaguely uncomfortable. Sara took the initiative to change the subject.

-So what was my time?

-A remarkable nine hours. I believe that is a new record.

His eyes seemed to dim at the mention of his imminent defeat. He had been rather surprised when he had seen her time. He knew she had done well, but this was outstanding. Not only was she the only human ever to have completed the labyrinth she had done so twice. Another surprizing thing was that the labyrinth had been at its most challenging. She would make a wonderful queen.

-Hmm better than I thought, I was aiming for ten.

Sara said after a few moments of thoughtfulness.

-How is it that you beat my labyrinth as if it were a… a piece of cake? What has happened to make you so strong?

-Upon my return my father sent me away to where I would be trained as a soldier.

Jareth seemed to want to say something but was to bewildered to utter anything. His Sara was a soldier?

-I trained very hard and I imaging it shows.

-Indeed. Now my dear I do believe there is something we should be doing.

- How strange that you should say so I seem to have forgotten the appropriate words to defeat you. Perhaps you are up for a little bartering?

Hope re-entered his eyes. He stepped up to her and stared down into her eyes.

-Hmmm is that so?

-Yes, but you see that child is not mine to give away and so would there be anything I could trade against her?

-Yes there happens to be something.

He circled his arms around her and leaned in. Their lips touched and heaven ensued for a brief moment.

-Be mine, be my Queen, rule beside me for eternity and I shall relinquish the child.

He had expected her to look conflicted, but he was proven wrong when joy filled her face. Her green eyes seemed to glow as she responded.

-Then so be it! If that is the price I must pay I will pay it happily.

He once again took control of her lips as Rosaline disappeared. She would be found by Toby with a note saying that Sara was happy and well cared for in the Underground. Toby was sad to see her go but knew she would finally get the happiness that she so clearly deserved.

-You have made me happy beyond words. I will never let you go as you are mine forever.

He said with a look of utter bliss. She met his eyes, her own shining with love. She smiled and said:

-Not very long at all.


End file.
